


Back to Sleep

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Angst, Beth & Sam deal with their traumas, Beth Lives, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Garcia ships them too, Interracial Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, PTSD, Set after 'Death by a Thousand Cuts', Sharing a Bed, romantic smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Beth Griffith hat Alpträume. Die Medizin dagegen ist Sam Cooper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert durch den Song 'Back To Sleep' von Chris Brown.

Beth Griffith lag ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Seit bereits einer Stunde versuchte sie nicht nach zu denken. Das war schwerer als gedacht. 

 

Es war später Abend und die Schatten wurden länger. Wölbten sich immer höher an ihre Decke. Wollte sie weiterhin etwas sehen, würde sie in einigen Minuten ein Licht anknipsen müssen. Wie gut das sie keine sonderlich interessante Decke hatte. 

 

Immer mal wieder machte sie sich bewusst das sie nicht grübeln wollte, wenn die verräterischen Gedanken letztendlich doch auftauchten. Immer wieder kehrte sie zu dem einen Punkt ihres Lebens zurück der alles verändert hatte. 

 

Vor ihrem inneren Auge konnte sie Rawlins sehen, sein zu einer grinsenden Maske verzogenes Gesicht. Die Gefühle die dies auslöste rangierten von Verzweiflung bis hin zu Wut.

 

Tagsüber konnte sie sich gut ablenken, doch sobald sie am späten Nachmittag in die Sicherheit ihrer Wohnung, nach ihrem derzeitigen Bürojob, zurück kehrte, kamen auch die Grübeleien.

 

Ihre Therapeutin sagte das sei normal. Vieles was passiert war, warf nach wie vor einen langen Schatten auf die Gegenwart. Inzwischen war sie in den Dienst zurück gekehrt und hatte einen sicheren Schreibtisch Platz. Nicht das was sie wollte, aber alle, selbst Fickler, hatten ihr versichert es sei nur vorübergehend. 

Geglaubt hatte sie es erst als Coop es ihr bestätigt hatte, mit weichem Blick und seiner Hand auf ihrem Unterarm. Das sollte sie wohl dazu bringen ihm zu vertrauen. 

 

Als täte sie das sowieso nicht schon. Sie würde ihm  _ immer  _ vertrauen. 

 

Aber es gab keine Chance ihm das zu sagen ohne das es noch seltsamer zwischen ihnen wurde als es ohnehin schon war. 

 

Das einzig Gute was aus einem Schreibtisch Platz entsprungen war, war das sie mehr Zeit mit Garcia verbrachte. Und wann immer Coop sie anrief kam sie zumindest in den Genuss seiner Stimme. 

 

Wenn sie nicht vorsichtig war, würde Garcia früher oder später herausfinden was mit ihr los war. 

 

Beth seufzte, drehte sich zur Seite und angelte im Halbdunkeln nach der Fernbedienung die auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. Mit einem Mal war das Zimmer erfüllt von dem monotonen Singsangs eines Nachrichtensprechers.

 

Vor ihrer Entführung hatte sie sich nach ihrer allabendlichen heißen Dusche auf ihr California King Size Bett gefreut. Sie war eine dieser Personen die im Bett noch fern sahen, lasen oder gar arbeiteten. Der Papierberg so einiger Fälle war in Beth Bett erledigt worden. 

 

Danach hatte sie sich in ihre Decken und Kissen gekuschelt und war meist schnell eingeschlafen. 

 

Vor ihrer Entführung hatte es nur hin und wieder Anfälle nächtlicher Insomnie gegeben. All diese Anfälle hatten entweder mit schrecklichen Fällen zu tun oder aber-- 

 

Ja, oder aber. 

 

Selbst wenn ihre Schlaflosigkeit im letzten Jahr seit ihrem Dienstantritt in Coops Team zugenommen hatte, dann bestimmt wegen dem zusätzlichen Stress des Fliegens, der intensiven Fälle. Es hatte ganz sicher nichts mit anderen, weniger grausamen, sogar sanften und einfühlsamen  _ Dingen  _ zu tun. 

 

Unruhig warf Beth sich auf die andere Seite. Sie konnte sich jetzt nicht damit beschäftigen. Aber sie konnte sich eingestehen das vor ihrer Entführung alles anders gewesen war. 

 

Vor ihrer Entführung war sie zum Beispiel dazu in der Lage gewesen allein zu schlafen. Wenn sie mal den ein oder anderen Alptraum gehabt hatte, dann hatte sie sich nach einigen Schlucken kalten Wassers und den Blick in den Spiegeln versichert das sie allein und lebendig war. Es hatte nie lange gedauert wieder einzuschlafen. 

 

Davor hatte sie Nacht um Nacht allein in ihrem Bett geschlafen und war mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit diesem Zustand gewesen, während sie nun trotz ihrer emotionalen Verletzungen etwas kennen gelernt hatte was sie anzweifeln ließ das der Status Q das war was sie wollte. 

 

Davor war Beth zufrieden mit ihrem Leben gewesen. 

 

Davor...

 

Was machte sie sich eigentlich vor? Vor  _ Samuel Cooper  _ war sie zufrieden gewesen. Rawlins hatte alles geändert. Wäre sie nicht gekidnappt worden, wäre Beth am Ende des Monates nach New York gegangen und die Sache wäre erledigt gewesen. Sie hätte danach aus sicherer Entfernung für Coop schwärmen können, bevor sie ihn dann vergessen hätte. 

 

Natürlich war es Beth Glück gewesen das eine Team zu finden das sie so akzeptierte wie sie war, nur um sich in ihren Vorgesetzten zu verlieben... 

 

Sie blickte hinüber zu der digitalen Anzeige. Das Rot strahlte die Zahlen verloren in den Raum. Sie fragte sich ob er heute überhaupt auftauchen würde. 

 

Es war später als sonst.  _ Soll ich ihn anrufen? _ , überlegte sie.  _ Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Beth. 'Hallo Coop, hey, ich wollte nur hören ob du heute wieder vorbei kommst um mir sprichwörtlich den Abend über die Hand zu halten.' _

 

Nein, lieber nicht. Vielleicht hatte er beschlossen das er ihr nun genug geholfen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er etwas Wichtiges vor. 

Vielleicht war er bereits auf dem Weg auf die andere Seite der Staaten. Oder vielleicht eine Verabredung? Beth seufzte laut über diesen Gedankengang. 

 

Anstatt über Coops Liebesleben nachzudenken, versuchte sie sich einzureden das sie nicht auf ihn wartete. Aber die Tatsache war nun mal das sie allen Grund dazu hatte. 

 

Denn seit nun fast zwei Wochen schliefen Cooper und Beth in einem Bett. Es war nicht einmal so das irgendetwas  _ passierte  _ außer mitternächtlichem Kuscheln und seinem Trost über die wieder kehrenden Alpträume. 

Wenn ihr das jemand vor der Entführung gesagt hätte, hätte sie gelacht und es abgetan. Es klang lächerlich, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Doch so war es. Sie teilten ihr riesiges Bett, das auf einmal doppelt so groß und im nächsten Moment halb so schmal erscheinen konnte. 

 

_ Wie genau hat das angefangen?  _ fragte sie sich verwirrt und dachte an den Abend nach ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus. Coop hatte sie abgeholt und nach Hause gefahren. Als wäre es seine Aufgabe gewesen. Wahrscheinlich, hätte sie ihn gefragt, hätte er genau das gesagt. Beth war seine Aufgabe. Teil seines Teams. 

Das Team war für Coop wie Familie. Unglaublich wichtig. Er würde niemand von ihnen zurück lassen. 

 

Beth war das beste Beispiel dafür. Er hatte sie nicht zurück gelassen, nicht wahr?Also hatte er sie abgeholt, hatte ihr vorsichtig in den SUV geholfen und war dann zu ihr nach Hause gefahren. Hatte ihr mit der Bandage geholfen. Ihr vorgeschrieben es sich gemütlich zu machen, obwohl es ihr Wohnzimmer war. 

 

_ 'Soll ich gehen?'  _ hatte er besorgt gefragt und sie hatte es nicht fertig gebracht ihn fortzuschicken, seine Hilfe, seine Präsenz abzulehnen. Sie war zu vollgepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln. 

 

Sie hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Nicht mal einen sarkastischen Spruch hatte sie hinbekommen. Das war wohl Zeichen genug für ihn gewesen wie schlecht es ihr ging. 

 

Das sie nichts außer Crackern und Rotwein da hatte, ließ er unkommentiert und bestellte kurzerhand etwas beim Chinesen um die Ecke. Schon bevor das Essen kam war sie eingeschlafen. Er hatte sie geweckt und sie hatte etwas von der Suppe gegessen die er ihr bestellt hatte. Danach, mit dem warmen Essen in ihrem Magen, war es ihr unmöglich gewesen wach zu bleiben. 

 

Als sie irgendwann mitten in der Nacht schreiend aufgewacht war, war er bei ihr gewesen und hatte sie beruhigt. Seine leisen Worte hatten sie schnell in die Realität zurückgeholt. Beth hatte ihm einfach zugehört, bis ihre Augen langsam wieder zu gefallen waren. 

 

Später war sie in der Dunkelheit ihres Schlafzimmers aufgewacht. Er hatte sie ins Bett getragen. Ein Stich in ihr Herz und dann Wärme. Coop hatte sie sogar zugedeckt. Am Rande bekam sie mit wie er den kleinen Sessel neben ihr Bett rückte und Platz nahm. Er füllte diesen komplett aus. Erstaunlich das er darin hatte schlafen können... 

 

Für sehr lange Zeit hatte sie ihn im Dunkeln angestarrt und sich gefragt ob sie ihn wecken und nach Hause schicken sollte. Oder wecken und ihm einen bequemeren Schlafplatz anbieten sollte. Doch nichts davon tat sie. Das eine erschien ihr zu abweisend, das andere zu enthüllend. 

 

Stattdessen hatte sie dort gelegen und Coops, im Schlaf entspanntes Gesicht, angestarrt bis sie letztendlich selbst in den Schlaf geglitten war. 

 

Von da ab war er immer öfters abends bei ihr aufgetaucht. Manchmal auch mit den Anderen. Einmal hatte sie ihn in der Küche in die Enge getrieben und ihm gesagt das sie wusste was er tat. Er hatte die Dreistigkeit so zu tun als hätte er keine Ahnung wovon sie sprach. 

 

"Ob wir unser Feierabend Bier hier trinken oder in der Bar spielt ja wohl keine Rolle, oder?" 

 

Er hatte dieses Lächeln gelächelt, das sie über alles hasste, weil er dabei so  _ gut  _ aussah, so selbstsicher und vertrauenswürdig in einem und sie glaubte zähneknirschend das er genau wusste das er sich damit aus so einigen Dingen hinaus manövrieren konnte. 

 

Es war unausgesprochen das er bei ihr blieb, nach diesen Abenden. Niemand der anderen fragte etwas, auch wenn Mick hin und wieder spekulierend in Coops Richtung sah, als wüsste er ganz genau Bescheid. 

 

Nicht das da etwas war. Die Frage war was sie wirklich über diesen Umstand empfand. 

 

_ Sei ehrlich. Du hast davon geträumt ihn in deinem Bett zu haben, das es auf diese Weise geschieht, ist so ironisch das es schon fast weh tut. Coop, der sonst für deine Schlaflosigkeit gesorgt hat, tröstet dich nun des Nachts bis du wieder schlafen kannst. Sexuelle Frustration für dich mit eingenommen.  _

 

Beth horchte auf, als sie das Klopfen an ihrer Tür hörte. 

 

Da war er. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Es war die übliche Zeit, stellte sie mit Blick auf die Uhr fest. Ihr Herz raste, ihre Hände waren feucht. Nicht nur ihre Hände, wie sie sich errötend eingestand als sie aus dem Bett glitt, auch wenn es dafür keinen Grund gab. 

 

_ Kopf an Körper: Reiß dich zusammen. Bring uns nicht in Schwierigkeiten!  _ Nun ja, es war das Beste das sie auf dem Weg vom Schlafzimmer zur Tür hinbekam. Im Spiegel neben der Tür sah sie sich kurz an. Es war offensichtlich das sie gerade aus dem Bett kam, ihr Haar war ein Vogelnest. Beth bemerkte ihre aufgestellten Brustwarzen und seufzte. Konnte auch die Kälte sein. Und es war dunkel. Er würde es nicht sehen.

 

Sie sah durch den Spion und tatsächlich war es Coop und kein meuchelnder Serienmörder. Sie entriegelte das Sicherheitsschloss und öffnete die Tür. Einen Moment sahen sie einander an. Das Schweigen hätte unangenehm sein können, doch es war angefüllt mit Ungesagtem. 

 

Seine große Gestalt zeichnete sich gegen das stumpfe Licht des Hausflurs ab. Er trug seine Lederjacke, die etwas staubiger als sonst war. Coop selbst wirkte müde, abgekämpft, aber sein Lächeln vermittelte ihr wie sehr er sich freute sie zu sehen. Die Wärme in ihrem Innern breitete sich aus. Beth hoffte inständig das sie nicht rot wurde. 

 

„Hey.“ 

 

„Hey, selber.“ Beth räusperte sich und sah auf ihre nackten Zehen. Plötzlich war sie sich sehr bewusst das sie lediglich graue Pyjama Hosen und ein schwarzes T-Shirt trug das er vor kurzem hier vergessen hatte. Sie hatte es angezogen um sich ihm näher zu fühlen. Als würde er seine Arme um sie legen und sie festhalten.

 

So wie er es nachts manchmal tat, wenn sie zwar aufwachte, aber es nicht ganz so schlimm war. Er war der wunderbarste große Löffel den sie kannte. Sein Körper war so groß und warm hinter ihr, passte perfekt an den ihren. Mit noch einem Arm über sie geworfen fühlte sie sich so sicher, das die FBI Agentin in ihr die Augen rollte und sie auslachte. Ja, weil ein großer männlicher Körper sie so gut schützen konnte wenn jemand die Tür eintrat und sie erschießen wollte. 

 

Aber auch dieser sarkastische Kommentar änderte nichts an diesem Gefühl. Vielleicht war sein großer männlicher Körper nicht das beste Schild gegen feindlichen Kugelhagel, aber er half in jedem Fall sie von ihren Träumen abzulenken. 

 

„Darf ich reinkommen?“ fragte er und lächelte gewinnend. Gott, sie liebte seine Stimme. 

 

Sie wandte sich ab und trat von der Tür weg um ihn hinein zu lassen. 

 

"Natürlich. Fühl' dich wie zuhause." Ihre Stimme klang sarkastisch, wie so oft. Sicherheit in alten Mustern. Hoffentlich würde er nicht denken das sie ihn nicht hier haben wollte. Sie schloss die Tür und verriegelte sie wieder. 

 

Sein Blick war amüsiert, doch er sagte nichts, hing nur seine Jacke auf und trat dann an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. 

 

"Tut mir leid das ich so spät bin." Er stellte seine Laptop-Tasche und einen kleinen Koffer neben der Couch ab. "Arbeit war..." Er hielt inne. 

 

"Anstrengend? Stressig? Nervenaufreibend?" half sie aus und lehnte gegen ihren Esstisch. 

 

"All das." Sein Schmunzeln bereitete ihr Herzklopfen. Er sah müde aus. War er direkt nach der Arbeit hierher gekommen? Etwas unsicher setzte er sich, lehnte die Arme auf die Knie und rieb eine Hand über sein kurz geschorenes Haar. Beth wollte ihn berühren. Ihm etwas von der Anspannung nehmen. Eine Massage vielleicht. 

 

_ Reiß dich zusammen, Beth. Eine Massage würde ganz klar die Linie der Freundschaft überschreiten.  _

 

_ Freundschaft, aha, so nennst du das also!, _ schnaufte die toughe FBI Agentin und lachte sie aus. 

 

_ Die Freundschaft, die in unserem Fall das regelmäßige Teilen meines Bettes beinhaltet. Ich verstehe was du meinst.  _

 

Beth presste die Lippen aufeinander und zeigte etwas dümmlich in Richtung Küche. 

 

"Möchtest du etwas trinken?" 

 

Als er aufsah, bemerkte sie erst wie schwer seine Lider wirkten. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. 

 

"Nein, danke. Ich bin einfach nur sehr müde und würde gern schlafen." 

 

Für einen Moment fragte sich Beth warum er dann hier war. Warum fuhr er nicht heim und schlief dort, anstatt hier her zu kommen. Sein Blick lag auf ihr. Es wirkte als warte er auf etwas. 

 

_ Wieso schon? _ , dachte sie und verdrehte innerlich die Augen über sich selbst. 

 

Er war hier, so wie die letzten Wochen, beinahe jeden Tag, außer wenn er wegen einem Fall fort war. Er war offensichtlich direkt hier her gekommen weil er hier schlafen wollte. 

_ Hier, bei mir.  _

 

"Ist das okay, Beth?" Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht aufmerksam und geduldig. 

 

Etwas betäubt nickte Beth. 

 

Zuvor hatten sie zumindest beide so getan als wäre dies alles nur ein großer, seltsamer Zufall. Als hätten sie beide keinerlei Anteil daran. 

 

_ Schau mal einer an, da sind wir schon  _ wieder  _ zusammen in meinem Bett eingeschlafen. Was für ein Zufall.  _

 

Aber diese Nummer wurde auch irgendwann langweilig. Zumindest wenn man ein einigermaßen intelligenter Mensch war der so etwas wie Selbstreflektion betrieb. Beth war zu realistisch um sich selbst etwas vorzumachen. 

 

Sie hatte plötzlich die Hoffnung das es nicht nur sie war die diese Treffen brauchte. Vielleicht heilten seine Verletzungen ebenso wie die ihren, wenn er sie Nachts dazu brachte wieder einzuschlafen, wenn er sie beruhigte, sein Mantra wiederholte das Rawlins weggesperrt und Stahl tot war. Wenn er sie festhielt und ihr das Gefühl gab sicher zu sein. Hatte er etwa auch Angst? Verfolgte ihn die Entführung etwa ebenso sehr? 

 

Beth' Hirn konnte keinen sarkastischen Spruch zustande bringen und so sagte sie nur: "Ja, natürlich."

 

Ihre Stimme klang ziemlich heiser, beinahe erwartungsvoll, dachte sie erstaunt. 

 

Die kurze Antwort war offensichtlich so untypisch für sie, das Coop sie noch etwas aufmerksamer musterte. Wenn er sie so ansah konnte sie sich einbilden das er nur wegen ihr hier war und nicht aus einem Gefühl der Verantwortung heraus. 

 

_ Verdammt _ , dachte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe,  _ wie war das mit der ehrlichen Selbstreflektion? _

 

"Dann lass uns schlafen gehen." Seine Augen waren so dunkel und warm das ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie wandte sich ab und hoffte inständig das er sie nicht durchschaute. 

 

Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern tapste den Flur hinunter zum Schlafzimmer. Beth musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen das er hinter ihr war. Sie hörte seine leisen Schritte, spürte seine Nähe die ihr inzwischen viel bekannter war, als er für eine Kollegin und Untergebene üblich oder angemessen war.

 

Sie kletterte ins Bett unter die Decken. Der Fernseher war nach wie vor an. Coop fragte ob er duschen dürfte. 

 

"Natürlich, darfst du." Sie verkniff sich darauf hin zu weisen das sie ja wohl schon lange  _ darüber  _ hinaus waren. Sein Blick und die belustigt hochgezogene Braue verrieten ihr das er so etwas sehr wohl erwartet hatte. 

 

Er verschwand im Bad und Beth hörte das Rascheln von Kleidung. Er zog sich aus. Natürlich zog er sich aus, er wollte duschen. Beth würde nicht darüber nachzudenken das Coop nackt hinter dieser Tür stand. 

 

Nein, sie hatte Selbstachtung. 

 

_ Keine anzüglichen Gedanken über Coop!  _ wies sie sich streng an.

 

Sie nickte und drehte den Fernseher lauter. Die Dusche wurde angedreht. Beth starrte auf den Bildschirm und versuchte einen Sinn hinter den ihr mitgeteilten Informationen zu finden. Sie stellte fest das es keinen gab. 

 

Irgendwo im Wohnzimmer begann ihr Handy zu klingeln. Eilig schlug sie die Decke zurück und ging hinüber und ergriff das Telefon. Das Display sagte ihr an das es Garcia war. 

 

"Hallo?" 

 

"H-hallo." Garcias Stimme schien erstaunt. Was war denn nun schon wieder los? "Garcia, was ist los?" 

 

Beth kehrte zurück zu ihrem warmen Bett. Die Dusche wurde ausgestellt. 

 

" _ Beth _ ?" Irgendwo auf Garcias Seite fiel etwas herunter. "Oh verdammt, das war mein Keyboard." Ein Räuspern von der anderen Seite. 

 

"Was ist  _ los _ ? Warum rufst du mich um die Zeit an?" 

 

"Theoretisch gesehen habe ich nicht  _ dich  _ angerufen. Scheint so als hättest du das falsche Handy erwischt. Bitte sag mir das Coop  _ nicht  _ nur sein Telefon bei dir vergessen hat."

 

Beth blickte das Handy in ihrer Hand an und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Das dürfte nicht wahr sein. Das dürfte nicht-- 

 

"Garcia--" 

 

"Oh mein Gott, ist er  _ bei  _ dir? Sag mir bitte das ich euch beim passionierten Sex unterbrochen habe. Oh nein, sag es mir nicht. Ich würde für immer in deiner Schuld stehen. Es tut mir so leid das ich stören. Aber Oh mein Gott! Ihr habt SEX! Ich wusste es doch! Morgan schuldet mir was." Die Stimme der anderen Frau überschlug sich fast vor Freude. 

 

"Garcia, du musst versprechen" begann Beth und sie war gefährlich nah an der Panik. Das hohe Quietschen das Garcia ausstieß tat ihr in den Ohren weh. 

 

Coop nahm ihr plötzlich das Handy aus der Hand. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen das die Tür zum Badezimmer geöffnet worden war, noch das er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet da stand. 

 

Ihr Gesicht brannte verräterisch im Angesicht von so viel nackter, nasser Haut. Er hatte sich vor ihr auf das Bett gesetzt und hörte Garcia zu. Von seinen Schultern liefen vereinzelte Wassertropfen. Sie sollte wegsehen, aber statt dessen saß sie da wie ein Schulmädchen und bewunderte ihn. 

 

_ Männerkörper sind nun wirklich nicht so toll und rechtfertigen kein verträumtes Starren.  _

 

"Hey Penelope." grüßte er die andere Frau am Telefon. Beth hörte wie sie etwas sehr schnell und kaum verständlich hervorbrachte. Coop lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Ja, ich bin noch bei Beth. Ach, schon so spät? Wir haben wohl die Zeit vergessen..." 

 

Er klang so normal, tat das Ganze so einfach ab, während Beth sich gefühlt hatte als wäre nun die Katze aus dem Sack. Wenn jemand, Fickler zum Beispiel, erführe das Coop die Nächte bei ihr verbrachte... Es wäre egal ob sie Sex hätten oder nicht. Eine Aufsichtsbeschwerde wäre das  _ Kleinste  _ ihrer Probleme. 

 

"Hast du die Info bezüglich des Verdächtigen?" 

 

Er hielt inne und blickte hinüber zu Beth, die etwas zu spät so tat als wäre sie mit den Nachrichten beschäftigt. Interessante Nachrichten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung um was es ging. 

 

"Am besten schickst du sie mir per Mail zu. Danke. Ja, ich mache mich jetzt auch heim." Er verabschiedete sich. Das Handy landete auf dem Bett zwischen ihnen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie er wieder im Bad verschwand. Sie hörte wie er sich die Zähne putzte. 

 

Als er schließlich zu ihr kam trug er T-Shirt und Shorts. Sie war seltsam enttäuscht. Beth schaltete sie den Fernseher aus, während er neben ihr unter die Decke schlüpfte. Manchmal redeten sie noch, vor dem Schlaf, doch heute war es offensichtlich das Coop zu müde war. 

 

_ Wäre dies echt, _ dachte Beth und spürte wie ihr Herz sich zusammenzog,  _ würde ich mich jetzt an ihn kuscheln bevor wir einschlafen. Ich würde seinem Herzschlag zuhören und er würde meinen Rücken streicheln.  _

 

"Gute Nacht." murmelte sie und spürte eine unglaubliche Sehnsucht. Das Bedürfnis die Distanz zwischen ihnen in der Dunkelheit mit einer simplen Berührung zu durchbrechen war stark. Sie wollte seinen warmen Körper unter ihren Fingern spüren. Sie musste wissen das er echt war. Das er wirklich hier war. Sie wollte sich an ihn pressen, seinen nach Minze schmeckenden Mund spüren. 

 

Sein Gesicht war ihr zugewandt, seine Augen suchten ihr Gesicht nach etwas ab. 

 

"Schlaf gut, Beth." 

 

Noch immer sah er sie an. Schließlich schloss sie die Augen. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sich ihr Herz beruhigt hatte und sie weg driftete. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Der Alptraum kam sehr zuverlässig gegen Mitternacht. Sie schreckte plötzlich mit schlaftrunkenem Verstand auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit ihres Schlafzimmers. Ihr Atem war laut und unregelmäßig. Neben ihr bewegte sich etwas. 

 

In Gedanken war sie immer noch an den Stuhl gefesselt. Immer noch blind und Rawlins ausgeliefert. Beth spürte die Seile um ihre Handgelenke, um ihre Knöchel. Der Lauf der Waffe drückte sich eiskalt gegen ihre Schläfe, während die Nachrichten im Hintergrund das Geschehen kommentierte. 

 

Sie sagte ihm immer wieder das Coop das nicht tun würde. Nicht, niemals. Das sie es nicht wollte. Nein, niemals. Sie sagte es sowohl für ihn als auch um sich selbst zu überzeugen. 

 

Als der Schuss kam dachte sie, sie würde sterben. Dann begriff sie das nicht sie tot war. Die Implikationen dessen waren so weitreichend, so schockierend das Beth ihre Sprache erstmals verloren hatte. Dann war da plötzlich Rawlins zufriedenes Grinsen.

 

Plötzlich erhellte die Lampe neben ihrem Bett ihr Schlafzimmer, tauchte es in ein angenehmes Licht. Beth spürte ihr erleichtertes Seufzen bei Coops Anblick neben sich. Es war alles gut. Er war bei ihr. Alles war gut. Sie hatten es überstanden. Rawlins würde bald vor Gericht gestellt und verurteilt werden.

 

Er lehnte auf seinem Unterarm, rieb ihren Arm der neben ihm auf dem Laken lag. 

 

„Beth.“ Coops Stimme war beruhigend. Die große Hand die sich zwischen ihre Schulterblätter legte zog sie weiter in Richtung Realität. „Du bist nicht mehr dort, Beth.“

 

Seine Hand rieb Kreise auf ihren Rücken. Das Gefühl war wunderbar. Beth spürte wie sie ruhiger wurde. Sie nickte steif und murmelte das es schon wieder ok war. 

 

"Komm her." Er zog sie zu sich, in seine Arme. Coop roch nach ihrem Duschgel und darunter verbarg sich sein Geruch. Sie presste ihre Nase gegen seine Halsbeuge. Seine Hände streichelten sie noch immer und er sagte leise Nichtigkeiten in ihr Haar. Ob er eine Ahnung hatte das er sie für jeden anderen Mann verdarb? Er verwöhnte sie und wusste es nicht einmal. Wenn er einmal nicht mehr neben ihr schlief würde sie immer etwas vermissen... 

 

Sie hörte dem Timbre seiner Stimme zu, die sie jedes Mal wieder zurück holte und an einen warmen, angenehmen Ort brachte. Den Ort an dem sie in ihrem Bett, in seinen Armen lag. Erstaunlich das dies  _ tatsächlich  _ ihre Realität war. 

 

Ihre Gedanken waren still, pausierten, während ihr Körper seine Berührungen aufsaugte. Die Decke war von ihr gerutscht. Sie fröstelte. Der Kontrast seiner warmen Hand und der kühlen Nachtluft war ihr auf einmal sehr bewusst. 

 

Sie dachte daran einfach wieder in die Kissen zu sinken und seinem Atem zu zuhören bis sie wieder in den Schlaf driftete, so wie sie es die letzte Tage getan hatte. Doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht. Sie lag lediglich dort und badete in seiner Zuwendung. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Katze die gestreichelt werden wollte. 

 

Mehr noch, sie wollte endlich dieses T-Shirt los werden und dafür seine Arme spüren, sich gegen seine ebenfalls nackte Haut pressen. Coop hatte inne gehalten, bevor seine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt fuhr und nun ihren nackten Rücken rieb. 

 

War dies vielleicht ebenfalls ein Traum? Im letzten Jahr war sie oft genug mitten in der Nacht sehnsüchtig aufgewacht ohne recht zu wissen was es war das sie vermisste. An den Rändern ihrer Einsamkeit hatte sie den Grund dafür geahnt, hatte es aber wohlweislich ignoriert. Weil was würde daraus kommen wenn sie sich eingestand das sie sich Hals über Kopf in ihren Vorgesetzten verliebt hatte? 

 

Ihr Blick glitt vorsichtig auf zu dem Mann in ihrem Bett der ihr unwissentlich gab was sie sich wünschte. Der große, gutaussehende, intelligente Mann, mit dem weichen Blick der Beth' Innerstes zum schmelzen brachte und ihr Herz nun aus einem ganz anderem Grund zum rasen brachte. Sie wandte den Blick ab und sah auf ihre zu Fäusten geballten Händen. Das Bedürfnis ihn ebenfalls zu berühren war heute ungewöhnlich stark. Sonst hatte Beth sich besser unter Kontrolle. Wenn es so weiter ging würde sie etwas dummes tun. 

 

„Beth.“ Sein Daumen fuhr über den Rippenbogen unter ihrer Brust. Wenn seine Hand noch höher wanderte konnte er ihre Brust berühren.

Sie gab ein Geräusch von sich das kaum missverstanden werden konnte. Es war ein lustvolles Geräusch, fast ein Stöhnen. Beth biss sich auf die Lippen und spürte wie sie errötete. 

 

Kämpfte sich auf, brachte etwas Distanz zwischen sie. Seine Hände lagen nun auf ihren Hüften. Ihre inneren Muskeln zogen sich rhythmisch zusammen. Die plötzliche Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen machte sie sehr befangen unter seinem Blick. Sie musste nicht hinabsehen um zu wissen das sich ihre Brustwarzen durch das T-Shirt abzeichneten. 

 

Coops Blick brannte wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut.  Ihr Mund war trocken. Ihre Gedanken leergefegt, bis auf seinen Namen. Immer wieder seinen Namen. Er streckte die rechte Hand nach ihr aus, legte sie auf ihre Wange. Seine Handfläche schmiegte sich an sie. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Lippen. Sie blinzelte und sah fort. 

 

Hatte er es bemerkt? Natürlich sah er was vor sich ging.  _ Er ist ein Profiler, verdammt nochmal!  _ Beth spürte wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Sie entzog sich ihm und räusperte sich. Sie versuchte erst gar nicht zu sprechen. Sie fürchtete was sie sagen würde. 

 

Zuerst dachte sie daran ihm erneut eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen und dann so zu tun als wolle sie schlafen, doch die nächste Reaktion war stärker: Flucht. Oh ja, Flucht klang gut. 

 

Sie stolperte aus dem Bett und in Richtung Badezimmer. Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ins Schloss. Sie war in Sicherheit. 

 

Arme wedelnd stand Beth inmitten des Badezimmers und schüttelte den Kopf über sich, über ihn, über diese verdammte Situation. Sie raufte ihre Haare. 

 

„Ich denke es wäre besser wenn du gehst.“ rief sie durch die geschlossene Tür. Sie konnte seine Bewegungen hinter der Tür hören. 

 

Dann, direkt auf der anderen Seite, entschlossen: „Ich gehe nicht, Beth.“

 

Er hörte sich wie ihr Vorgesetzter an, was Beth überraschend verärgerte. 

 

Jetzt fing er also so an? Was glaubte er eigentlich wer er war? 

 

Beth sah sich im Spiegel an. Die Frau im Spiegel war Mitte Vierzig, braune Augen, dunkelhaarig. Durchschnittlich, aber ok. Sie hatte weniger graue Haare als ihre Cousinen, aber sie hatte dafür auch keine Kinder. 

 

Gerade wirkte sie durcheinander und aufgebracht. Ihr Haar fiel strähnig um ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen. Und trotzdem konnte sie darunter die Zeichen ihrer vorangegangenen Erregung sehen. Noch immer wollte sie von ihm berührt werden, wollte ihn küssen. 

 

Wollte in seinen Armen liegen, weil es sich richtig anfühlte. Weil sie ihn brauchte. Weil sie ihn liebte. Aber bei Gott, sie wollte all das nicht nur weil er sie bemitleidete oder sich verantwortlich fühlte. 

 

"Beth, öffne die Tür. Wir müssen miteinander reden. So geht das nicht weiter." 

 

Er entfernte sich von der Tür, ging auf und ab. 

 

Sie konnte ihm so nicht gegenüber treten. 

 

_ Ah ja, _ dachte Agent Griffith,  _ aber in seinen Armen liegen war ok für dich, hmm? _

 

Gott verdammt, wie sie diese Andere manchmal hasste. Sie hielt inne. 

 

" _ Beth _ ." Seine Stimme war nun wieder weich. Wahrscheinlich weil er wusste das er so mehr bei ihr erreichte. Sie stöhnte innerlich und schloss einen Moment die Augen. 

 

"Weißt du eigentlich wieso ich hier bin?" 

 

Beth verdrehte die Augen bei dieser Frage. Natürlich wusste sie das. 

 

"Beth, weißt du das?" 

 

Sie verschränkte die Arme und starrte hinüber zur Tür. 

 

"Natürlich weiß ich das." Ihre Stimme klang weit schnippischer als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte. 

 

"Das bezweifele ich." Er seufzte. "Sonst wärst du nicht auf der anderen Seite der Tür." 

 

Sie riss die Tür auf. Wie jedes Mal traf sein Anblick sie unvorbereitet. Sie schob ihr Kinn vor und sah ihn herausfordernd an. 

Zu ihrem Erstaunen trat er zu ihr ins Bad. Die Brauen vor Erstaunen hochgezogen, halb ungläubig, fast amüsiert, sagte er schließlich: "Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, oder?" 

 

"Ich--" 

 

Dann war sein Mund auf ihrem Mund. Seine Hand krümmte sich um ihren Nacken, zog sie näher, während seine Lippen  die ihren öffneten und seine Zunge sich Einlass verschaffte. Ihre Knie wurden weich. 

 

Und alles was sie noch dachte war:  _ Ach du meine Güte.  _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Beth hatte Sex nie so toll gefunden wie viele andere ihrer Mitmenschen. Es war etwas das man in einer Beziehung eben tat. Eine Pflicht, wie die Steuererklärung. Ehrlich gesagt, verstand sie nicht warum Menschen sich außerhalb von Beziehungen damit herumärgerten, aber nun ja, jedem das seine. 

 

Es war nicht so das es sich nicht gut anfühlte, aber es gab eben immer Dinge die sie Sex vorzog. Die meiste Zeit war es nichts Besonderes. 

 

Sie vermisste es nicht sonderlich wenn sie keine Beziehung hatte und sie würde niemals auf die Idee kommen einen One Night Stand zu haben nur um Sex zu haben. Hatte sie Bedürfnisse kümmerte sie sich selbst darum und meistens war dies ausreichend. 

 

Gerade schlich sich der Gedanke ein das sie es vielleicht immer falsch gemacht hatte. Oder: Das sie es vielleicht einfach mit den falschen Männern gemacht hatte. 

 

Denn gerade saß sie auf Coops Schoß, die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll. Irgendwann als sie vom Bad hinüber getaumelt waren hatte sie ihre Hose verloren. Der Stoff ihrer Panties war feucht, sowohl durch ihre Erregung als auch durch seine harte Erektion die gegen sie rieb. Schon allein das fühlte sich unglaublich an. Nein, das war eine Untertreibung: Es fühlte sich herrlich an. 

 

Beth wollte alles. Sie wollte ihn und sie wollte ihn sofort. Verdammt, seit wann war sie so gierig? Aber wenn es um Coop ging hatte sie kein Maß. Ihre Selbstbeherrschung war gleich null. Er fühlte sich so gut an. Seine Hände auf ihrer Haut waren alles was sie brauchte. Sie waren so groß und stark. Er konnte einfach so viel von ihr berühren. 

 

Coop hingegen schien all das, schien  _ sie _ , ebenfalls zu genießen. Seine Hände hatten inne gehalten und kneteten nun genüsslich ihren Hintern. Zuerst über den Baumwollstoff ihrer Panties, dann unter dem Saum, bis er den Stoff hochschob und sie auf anzügliche Weise freilegte. Seine Finger gruben sich unnachgiebig in ihr Fleisch, rieben kleine Kreise, glitten hinauf und hinab um dann wieder von vorne zu beginnen. 

 

Seine Fingerspitzen waren ihrer warmen Öffnung so nah das sie sich auf die Lippen beißen musste um die verzweifelten Geräusche zu unterdrücken die ihr jedes Mal zu entkommen drohten. 

 

Er beobachtete sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen. Jede Regung, jedes Seufzen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Coop schien sehr zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Abends zu sein. 

 

Beth versuchte sich zu erinnern wie sie hierhergekommen waren, doch fand in ihrem lusterfüllten Gehirn keine Antwort. 

 

Was sie wusste war das dies hier perfekt war. Coop fühlte sich so gut an. So perfekt. Beth steckte in einer Litanei der Erregung fest, doch es war ihr egal. Weil es die Wahrheit war: Niemals zuvor hatte es sich  _ so  _ angefühlt von jemand anders berührt zu werden. 

 

Es fühlte sich an als würde sie all dies das erste Mal tun und der Gedanke jagte Beth eine verdammt große Angst ein und gleichzeitig war es erschreckend schön. 

 

Ihre Hände glitten ziellos über seinen Körper. Sie wollte ihn ebenso erforschen. Es gab keinen Plan, nur ein unglaublich starkes Verlangen ihn zu spüren, zu berühren, zu sehen. Ihre Hände glitten den ganzen Weg unter sein T-Shirt und streifte es über seinen Kopf. Oh ja, so hatte sie sich das vorgestellt. Viel besser. Ihre Hände glitten über seinen breiten Brustkorb hinab.

 

Seine Haut war von einem satten Sepia, wirkte in dem Dämmerlicht beinahe rot. Ihre hellen, kleinen Hände bildeten einen starken Kontrast dazu. Er beobachtete sie ganz genau, als wartete er darauf das sie verstand das er ein schwarzer Mann war. Doch es gab kein plötzliches Erwachen für Beth. 

 

Sie wusste wer Coop war. War sich dessen von Anfang an bewusst gewesen. Der Kuss den sie ihm schenkte war zärtlich. Sie erforschte seinen Mund als habe sie alle Zeit der Welt, als wären sie nicht bereits über diesen Punkt hinaus. Diesmal war er es der den Kuss abbrach und sein Gesicht an ihre Schulter presste und ihren Geruch einsog. Er murmelte andächtig ihren Namen. 

 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie sich so weit gesammelt hatten. Ihre Finger fuhren die Erhebung der goldenen Kette nach die er um den Hals trug. 

 

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände über seine Haut gleiten. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich kühn und erinnerte sich an etwas das sie einmal in einer  _ Cosmopolitan  _ gelesen hatte. Augenkontakt halten. Nun gut, sie würde es versuchen. Sein Blick folgte ihr fragend. 

 

Ob Männer das tatsächlich sexy fanden? Hmm, sie verteilte kleine Küsse und Liebkosungen auf seinem Oberkörper, presste ihn hinab und schlängelte sich langsam nach unten, bis sie ihre Hände unter den Gummizug seiner Shorts schieben konnte. Ihre Intention war klar. Coop sah sie an als könne er sich nicht entscheiden was er wollte. Beth gestattete sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln. 

 

Vorsichtig schob sie den Stoff über seine Erektion, die mit einem erleichterten Seufzen seinerseits freigelegt war und stolz zwischen ihnen aufragte. 

 

Beth leckte unterbewusst ihre Lippen. Natürlich hatte sie schon den ein oder anderen Schwanz gelutscht, aber das war anders. Sie wollte es nicht einfach hinter sich bringen, sie wollte das es ihm gefiel. Sie wollte das er alles andere vergaß. Jede andere Frau die vor ihr gewesen war, jede andere Frau die nach ihr kommen würde. Sie wollte--

 

Sie wollte  _ ihn _ . Hatte ihn von Anfang an gewollt, verdammt. 

 

Sie erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen, vor einem Jahr. Ihre Gedanken waren vollkommen unangemessen gewesen, für ein professionelles Setting. Äußerlich hatte sie kontrolliert gewirkt, ihm gedankt das er ihr diese Chance gab, während sie innerlich von seinen seelenvollen braunen Augen abgelenkt war. Und als wären diese schwärmerischen Gedanken nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, hatte sie sich gefragt wie sich seine Hände wohl anfühlen würden. 

 

Beth war keine von  _ diesen  _ Frauen. Sie dachte nicht an Sex mit jedem Mann den sie traf. Nicht zum Spaß und auch weil sie kein Verlangen danach hatte. Aber das Bild das sich ihr in diesem Moment aufgedrängt hatte, hatte ihre Knie weich gemacht und ihr den Atem genommen. 

 

Sobald sie konnte hatte sie sich ins Badezimmer verzogen, sich die Hände mit eisig kaltem Wasser gewaschen und ihren Nacken abgetupft um sich Kühlung zu verschaffen.

 

Genauso wenig wie gegen ihre Reaktion wann immer er sie aus ansah. Es dauerte nicht lange und Beth war angetan von seinem Lächeln, seiner Stimme, seinen großen Händen, seinem Geruch. 

 

Nun hatte sie ihn. Hier, endlich. Ihre Hand glitt besitzergreifend um seine Männlichkeit. Er gab ein Stöhnen von sich, sagte ihren Namen. 

 

Sein Glied war groß, natürlich war er das, er war schließlich ein großer Mann. (Und sie eine zierliche Frau) Aber das war nicht erstaunlich. Erstaunlich war wie erotisch sie dies alles fand, was ihr sonst albern erschienen war. Wie feucht sie der Gedanke machte ihn zum kommen zu bringen. Wie bereitwillig sie ihre Lippen leckte, sich über ihn beugte und probehalber in den Mund nahm. 

 

_ Das _ war erstaunlich. Sie glitt ein Stück weit hinunter und wieder zurück und wieder hinunter um ihn schließlich aus ihrem Mund mit einem feuchten  _ Pop hinaus gleiten _ zu lassen _.  _ Sie sah ihn abschätzend an.

 

Oh ja, es gefiel ihm. Seine Augen waren glasig und blickten sie mit so etwas wie Verehrung an. 

Und ihr gefiel es auch!

 

Sie wollte gerade zurück gleiten und ihnen beiden einen Gefallen tun und die erste Runde aus dem Weg schaffen, als seine großen Hände sie unerwartet fest hielten. 

 

„Beth.“ Seine Hand glitt in ihren Nacken und hielt sie fest. „Ich will _dich_.“

 

Einen Moment vergaß sie zu atmen. Da war es wieder, das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu verlieren, zu fallen. Er blickte sie an, als wäre er bereits in ihr, als würde er bereits in sie stoßen und sie langsam aber sicher zu ihrem Orgasmus bringen. Sie blickte errötend zurück. Das einzige was ihr dazu einfiel war ein atemloses „ _ Ja. _ “ das ihm ein Lächeln entlockte.

 

In einer einfachen, fließenden Bewegung hatte er ihre Positionen umgekehrt und sie lag plötzlich unter ihm. 

 

„Entspann dich.“ Sein Mund glitt über ihr Kinn hinunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein um dort hauchzarte Küsse zu hinterlassen. 

 

„Ich bin hier klar im Nachteil.“ sagte er etwas verschmitzt und vollkommen ungeniert und deutete auf die Shorts die vor dem Bett gelandet waren. Bevor sie noch etwas dazu sagen konnte lagen ihre Panties daneben. 

 

Seine Hände waren geschickt. Mehr als das. Seine Hände ließen Beth alles vergessen. Sie war süchtig nach ihm, sie würde nicht genug von ihm bekommen können. 

 

Eine dieser großen Hände lag nun zwischen ihren Beinen, glitt fordernd zwischen ihre Schamlippen, rieb über ihre geschwollene Klitoris, was ihr ein scharfes Luftholen entriss. Sie konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren, als das Brennen zwischen ihren Beinen. Obwohl seine Hände so groß waren, waren seine Finger geschickt und vorsichtig. 

 

Mit geöffneten Lippen presste sie sich gegen seine Hand, warf sich unruhig hin und her. Oh, sie  _ brauchte  _ ihn. Sie musste ihn spüren. Bevor sie ihn bitten konnte glitt einer seiner langen Finger in sie. Beth war nicht länger zurechnungsfähig. Er stieß in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus in sie. 

 

Während er sie auf diese Weise vorbereitete und sie sich auf und ab wand, flüsterte er ihr Dinge zu. 

Er redete während dem Sex, natürlich. Was sie bei anderen Männern als lächerlich empfunden hatte machte ihre Knie nun weich. Nur seiner Stimme zu zuhören machte sie willenlos. Er sagte ihr wie gut sie aussah, wie sie sich unter ihm wand. Wie sexy sie aussah, wie sehr er sie begehrte und was sie in ihm auslöste. 

 

Sie wollte lachen und es abtun, doch konnte nicht, sie war Jenseits von allem. Ihr Gesicht brannte, ihr Körper hungerte nach seinen Berührungen. Sie rieb sich so anstößig gegen seine Hand, gegen seine Finger das sie sich im Normalfall für sich geschämt hätte, doch sie konnte nicht. Nicht wenn er das tat und es sich so richtig anfühlte. Es war nicht genug. Sie bat ihn um mehr, er gab ihr mehr.

 

"Beth," sagte er und seine Finger glitten langsam aus ihr und lagen dann noch einen Moment auf ihr. "ich möchte dich jetzt lieben." 

 

Selbst wenn neben ihr eine Bombe hochgegangen wäre, hätte niemand sie davon abhalten können diesen Mann jetzt in sich zu spüren. Sie griff nach ihm und er gab ein unterdrücktes Seufzen von sich. Er kam über ihr zum ruhen, sie presste seine Männlichkeit gegen ihre Öffnung und bevor er hinabglitt grinste sie ihn an und stemmte ihre Hüften auf um ihn in sich aufzunehmen. 

 

Es war das erste Mal das sie das Gefühl hatte Coop verliere den Kopf. Dann kam er ihr entgegen. Der Rhythmus den er vorgab war langsam und tief und Beth spürte wie die Lust sie zum verzweifeln brachte. Sie traf ihn Stoß für Stoß, zog ihn wieder und wieder zu sich. 

 

Sie brauchte mehr. Sie wollte das er sie nahm als wäre es das erste und letzte Mal. 

 

„Sam,“ Ihre Stimme war heiser. Die Ungeduld nagend. Sie sah auf, hoffentlich mit ihrem besten 'Wehe du widersprichst mir'-Blick und sagte: „Fick mich jetzt. Wir haben später noch mehr als genug Zeit dafür uns zu lieben. Ich _will_ dich jetzt.“

 

Für einen Moment hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und sah sie sprachlos an, doch warum sollte Beth im Bett anders sein als auch sonst? Er grinste, küsste sie während er ihr Bein über seine Schulter legte, festhielt und vorstieß. 

 

Sie hatte sich auf die Ellenbogen gelehnt um ihm näher zu sein und weiter zu berühren. Die Geräusche die sie machte waren ihr vollkommen fremd. War das tatsächlich  _ ihre  _ Stimme? Dieses verzweifelte, lustvolle Stöhnen seines Namens? 

 

Es war ihr egal. Alles war ihr egal. Nur er, wie er immer wieder in sie glitt, zählte. Er war perfekt. Alles an ihm. Wenn es möglich war, so verliebte sie sich jetzt noch mehr in ihn. Diesen Mann, mit seinen sanften Augen, dem wendigen Verstand und dem Körper eines Kämpfers. 

 

Beth zog unwillkürlich ihre Muskeln um ihn zusammen und sie hörte sein tiefes Stöhnen über sich, gefolgt von einem festen Stoß. 

 

„Genau so-- _Oh_!“ Ihr Kopf kippte zurück in die Kissen. Sie grub ihre Finger in seine Hüften um ihn anzutreiben und er kam ihr entgegen. Er wusste was sie brauchte und gab es ihr. Eine Weile genoss sie es einfach nur. Genoss wie es sich anfühlte. 

 

Dann veränderte er seine Position, so dass er nun in der Missionarsstellung auf ihr zum liegen kam. Er schob ihre Beine über seine Hüften und sie schlang sie fest um ihn. Sam sah auf sie nieder, kam ihr näher bis er ihre Lippen berühren konnte. Der Kuss machte sie wahnsinnig. 

 

„Du bist so schön.“ Er sah sie dabei so ehrlich an, das sie beinahe glaubte es stimmte. Aber natürlich war sie das nicht. Aber trotzdem... Netter Versuch, Sam. 

 

Ihr war so heiß, ihr ganzer Körper brannte. Er stöhnte ihren Name, während er schneller wurde. Sie nahm ihn auf, kam ihm entgegen. 

 

Er war so hingebungsvoll, so zärtlich, so leidenschaftlich. Bei diesem Gedanken erzitterte ihr Körper. Sie kam mit einem lauten Aufschreien. Beth schrie  _ nie _ . Sie war nicht der Typ für alles verändernden Sex der einen die Welt um einen herum vergessen ließ. Schließlich war es  _ nur  _ Sex. Dachte sie immer. Bis jetzt. Oh, bis jetzt.  _ Verdammt _ . 

 

Bis zu dem Moment in dem ihr Körper ihren Kopf ausschaltete. Der Orgasmus durchflutete ihren Körper. Ihr Körper war durchgedrückt, den Kopf warf sie zurück, während Sam sie mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen durch die Wellen die ihren Körper durchströmten hindurch fickte bis sie wieder atmen konnte. 

 

Noch immer schaukelten seine Hüften vor und zurück und Beth konnte nicht glauben das ihre Muskeln nach wie vor zuckten, nicht nur aufgrund des Höhepunktes sondern auch weil sie fast glaubte das sie mehr wollte, das sie erneut würde kommen können, wenn er so weiter machte. 

 

Natürlich, dachte sie beinahe empört, natürlich brauchte es lediglich Sam Cooper um ihr nicht nur Sex sondern auch multiple Orgasmen näher zu bringen. 

 

Er machte weiter. Zuerst langsam und tief und dann schnell und hart. Sein Körper glänzte mit Schweiß. Trotzdem klammerte sie sich an ihn, küsste ihn, leckte die Haut an seinem Hals, biss in den weichen Schultermuskel, schmeckte das Salz auf seiner Haut. Sie wollte noch mehr.

 

Als sie diesmal kam, spürte sie sein antwortendes Erzittern, seinen Samenerguss in ihrem Unterleib. Er raunte ihren Namen und presste ihrer beider Körper fest aneinander. 

 

Sie klebten, sein Samen lief aus ihr hinaus und verschmierte das Bett. Doch es war Beth egal. Sie fühlte sich zu gut an. Er fühlte sich zu gut an. 

 

Noch eine Neuerung. Gewöhnlich sprang Beth sofort nach dem Sex auf und musste erstmals sich, ihren Partner und das Bett säubern. Gerade wollte sie nichts tun als geschwitzt und klebrig in Coops Armen zu liegen. Aha, das waren also diese post-coitalen Hormone von denen sie immer so viel gehört hatte. Nett die mal endlich kennen zu lernen. Fühlte sich ja wahnsinnig an. 

 

Doch da war trotzdem ein Teil in ihr der wartete. Es konnte nicht so perfekt sein. Vielleicht würde er sich von ihr rollen und einschlafen? Er glitt ein letztes Mal aus ihr, ließ sich langsam neben ihr nieder und zog sie dann vorsichtig zu sich. Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, was sie in Verlegenheit brachte und sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.

 

Doch, dachte sie etwas benommen, er war  _ wirklich  _ so perfekt. 

 

Sie seufzte. Er streichelte ihren Rücken. 

 

"Meinst du das du jetzt schlafen kannst?" In seiner Stimme klang Amüsement und Wohlwollen mit. 

 

Sie lehnte sich auf seine Brust und sah ihn aufmerksam an. 

 

"Ich denke schon." 

 

Für einen langen Moment sahen sie einander an. Sein Blick wurde plötzlich ernst. Beth' Mund wurde trocken. 

 

_ Natürlich  _ konnte es nicht perfekt bleiben. 

 

"Trotz allem sollten wir nicht vergessen das ich noch immer dein direkter Vorgesetzter bin." Ihr erster Gedanke war das er sie abschieben würde. Beth wollte ihm ins Wort fallen, diskutieren, streiten, ihn aus ihrer Wohnung schmeißen, wenn es sein musste. Sie würde sich nicht ihr Herz brechen lassen. Bevor das ganze Szenario vor ihren Augen ausspielte, hielt er sie auf und sagte: "Es wird sich nichts ändern, sobald du wieder zurück bist."

 

Sie hielt inne. 

 

"Nichts?" Er zog sie wieder zu sich. Huh, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. 

 

"Nein, nichts. Was dachtest du denn?" 

 

Sie zögerte. 

 

Er sah es und runzelte die Stirn. Er setzte sich auf. Sie folgte. Etwas schamhaft zog sie das Laken über ihre Brüste. 

 

Coop seufzte und sah sie nicht an als er fragte: "War das... War das nur eine einmalige Sache, Beth?" 

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig etwas zu sagen. 

 

"Nicht für mich." brachte sie schließlich hervor. "Ich-- nein." 

 

Sein erleichtertes Aufatmen machte ihr klar das sie nicht allein war. Ganz und gar nicht allein. 

 

"Für dich?" Sie versuchte nicht so hoffnungsvoll, so bittend zu klingen. So war sie nicht. Sie war immer diejenige gewesen die Abstand in Beziehungen gehalten hatte. Die sich niemals ganz auf eine Beziehung eingelassen hatte, damit es nicht mit ihrer Arbeit kollidierte, weil ihr dass das wichtigste war. 

 

Doch nun biss sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und spürte wie Coops Samen auf ihren Schenkeln trocknete und sie hatte Angst das er ihr sagen würde das seine Schuldigkeit getan war. 

 

Sein Blick nahm ihr den Atem. Beth musste wegsehen. 

 

"Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, Beth. Ich dachte das sei offensichtlich." Er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sein Lächeln hielt so viel Gefühl das Beth ein angenehmes Brennen in ihrem Innern spüren konnte. "Es sieht so aus als sei ich nicht so offensichtlich gewesen wie gedacht." 

 

Es war an ihr etwas zu sagen, doch sie war immer noch etwas benommen. 

 

"Beth?" 

 

Sie schluckte, ihr Hals war trocken. 

 

"Ich bin schlecht in so etwas, Coop." brachte sie schließlich hervor.

 

"Was genau?" 

 

"Gefühlen." 

 

Seine Hand berührte ihr Gesicht. Sie rieb sich dagegen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. 

 

"Und... Und was genau sind das für Gefühle?" 

 

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

 

"Du bedeutest mir...  _ auch  _ sehr viel." Er presste einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Lippen, den sie erwiderte, bevor sie sich jedoch darin verlieren konnte sagte sie: "Die letzten Wochen... Du hast mir mehr geholfen als du vielleicht weißt. Abends neben dir einzuschlafen, nachts deine Stimme nach einem Alptraum zu hören... Das tat gut. Das einzige das ich bereut habe--"

 

Sie stockte, suchte seine Augen, damit er verstand. 

 

"Ich wollte das es echt ist, Coop. Und ich--" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

"Es ist echt, Beth." 

 

Sie sahen sich einen langen Augenblick an. Sein Gesicht hielt einen zärtlichen Ausdruck. 

 

Das war alles was sie wissen musste. 

 

THE END


End file.
